Putting It All In Perspective
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Picks up at the end of 3x07 with Stiles' hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek comes to realize that it isn't Jennifer he wants and needs, its Stiles. STEREK, and please don't flame me, because I do not hate Jennifer's character. Reviews appreciated.


**Putting It All in Perspective**

Summary: Because it was never really Jennifer, it was Stiles.

ooOoo

Derek knew the hand that was on his shoulder. The scent was one he could never have missed. It penetrated into his grief addled brain. He had killed Boyd, his claws.

A tear streaked down his face. He let it happen, not caring that everyone was still there and could see. Cora was still cradling Boyd, sobbing gently in her own grief. The sound of his sister crying released the flood gates and he choked on his own tears.

"Derek," Stiles said gently, supportive hand still not moving. "Come on, its not your fault."

"Yes it is," Derek insisted through a sniffle. "I couldn't save him. I can never save anyone."

"That's not true. You have saved lots of people."

"Except those who matter the most!" Derek exclaimed in agony. "Those around me! I can never save them Stiles!"

Derek's head remained hung down, tears falling silently. Stiles was still there. He could still feel that hand on his shoulder. Why couldn't the kid just take a hint and stay away? Didn't Stiles realize that he'd probably get hurt too?

Yet part of him didn't want Stiles to go, or to remove that hand. He was a little sad when it suddenly was gone, like he'd just lost something else.

"Come on Derek," Stiles encouraged, gripping at his arm. "Try to stand."

Derek actually nodded and slowly stood to his feet. He looked into Stiles' eyes for a long moment, expression sad and lost. He didn't try to move away when those arms had enfolded him. He needed those arms. They made him feel safe.

Stiles held Derek a little more tightly, closing his eyes and inhaling.

"Alive," Stiles whispered. "You're really alive."

It sounded so wrong to Derek, that he should be alive when Boyd was dead. Yet he knew it was Stiles expressing how glad he was that he, Derek was alive.

"You really missed me," Derek spoke quietly. "In spite of how terrible I am to you."

"I know you don't mean it," Stiles sobbed with emotion. "I know you don't Derek. You have no idea what thinking you were dead did to me. I tried to be strong for everyone, Scott most of all. He blamed himself for your death. I couldn't blame myself too."

"Shhh," Derek whispered, rubbing Stiles' back supportively. "I'm here. You didn't lose me. Nothing was your fault."

Derek realized that his heart was hammering about a hundred miles a minute with emotion, emotion for Stiles. The wall that was usually between the two of them had crumbled into nothingness.

"Thank you," Stiles whispered, head resting on Derek's shoulder.

"For what?" Derek asked gently. "I should be grateful to you for supporting me, for always being there."

Jennifer had stood at the loft door, watching this all play out with a confused look on her face, but now it was upset. She felt used. What was going on here? Was it actually Stiles that Derek felt so strongly for? Stiles was always there? Yet hadn't it been her that had given Derek the support he needed to heal?

It was all starting to become clear to her. Derek only tracked her down that day because his pack had all been gone to that meet. He probably would have went to someone else, likely even Stiles. It had meant something to her, but what had it meant to Derek?

She found her bottom lip quivering with emotion, heart breaking as she continued to watch what was before her. Derek was in Stiles' arms. It was Stiles holding him, comforting him when it should be her.

She couldn't watch anymore. She tore from the loft with a sob. Derek turned toward the door immediately, releasing Stiles, expression conflicted.

He should go after her, but he found that he couldn't. She already had the wrong idea about them. He'd never meant it to be anything more than just friendship between them. She'd helped him heal, but he'd have gone to Stiles if he had been there.

It was Stiles he turned back toward now. Those cinnamon eyes were surveying him with no judgment, no malice, just gentleness and understanding.

"Do you want to go after her?" he asked quietly.

Derek shook his head, finding that he actually didn't. It was best to let Jennifer go before she got anymore wrong ideas about them. Sure she was beautiful and nice, but he didn't feel for her what he felt for Stiles. What did he feel for Stiles? He could feel that things had changed between them, and would never be the same. He couldn't just put all his feelings for the boy back safely behind their walls now that they were free.

Those cinnamon eyes were still on him, waiting for him to do something, anything. Did Stiles feel the same way? There was only one way to find out...

Stiles could see that Derek was anxious now, hesitating. Those blue eyes had never looked at him so intensely before. He should tear his eyes away and stop looking, but he couldn't. Derek was captivating him.

Derek could see that Stiles wanted whatever was about to take place. He raised a shaky hand and thumbed at the teen's cheek gently. Those inviting lips parted for him slightly. He wanted to taste, to finally claim them.

He moved forward slowly. Stiles was moving closer too, cinnamon eyes glazing over with desire. Their lips met, inciting an immediate spark. His hands found Stiles' shoulders, grinding their lips together, coaxing a moan from the teen.

Stiles pressed against Derek more closely, clinging at his neck possessively, intensifying the heat of the kiss. He'd thought Derek was gone, beyond his reach forever. Stiles would never let go again.

They guided the kiss to its conclusion, pulling away slowly, gently. Stiles felt strangely tingly. Neither of them were aware of Cora, Isaac, and Lydia's expressions. They only had eyes for one another.

Derek smiled softly and Stiles actually smiled back, their hands connected, fingers intertwining.

Derek knew the truth at long last. Stiles was his mate, the one he'd always need, and want to be there. Stiles was his anchor, his reason to keep fighting, to protect him and everyone he cared about.

ooOoo

Author's Note: I did not write this to attack Jennifer's character btw, I just honestly wanted to build on the moment at the episode's end.

I also didn't necessarily intend this story to play out the way it did. I began it with no specific direction or plot, except that I wanted it to end Sterek. I hope it turned out alright just the same.


End file.
